Douce mélodie
by Biporeo
Summary: Dans ce village abandonné, résonne une douce mélodie. Et s'ajoute à cela, des bruits de pas. -Matron-


**Hellow :3.**

**Cette fanfic' est inspirée du teaser de la saison 2 de Salut Les Geeks.**

**Mathieu Sommet, cité ci-dessous, s'appartient -je n'ai pas trouvé comment le formuler autrement- ainsi que le Patron et l'univers où ils sont.**

**Je m'engage à supprimer cet écrit si Mathieu Sommet -s'il passe par ici, ce serait bizarre sérieux, ça voudrait peut-être dire qu'il lit les Matoine itout itout ._. ...- se voit offenser et s'il n'apprécie pas ce que j'ai écrit -j'suis sérieuse, vous imaginez il s'éclate itout itout à venir sur ce site ._. -.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture :3.**

* * *

Pas un chat pour feuler sur les passants, pas une feuille pour se faufiler dans les cheveux, pas un pigeon pour roucouler, pas un enfant pour crier, pas une personne pour injurier, pas un téléphone pour sonner, ce village était vide. La vie avait quitté cet endroit depuis bien longtemps. Le silence était assourdissant d'ordinaire.

Pourtant, un air de Silent Hill résonnait dans les rues. Des sons doux d'un piano voguaient dans l'air et se laissaient porter avec légèreté.

Des doigts rêches se déplaçaient avec agilité sur les touches blanches et noires, guidés par la connaissance.

Et dans ces notes, d'autres bruits vinrent s'ajouter. Des pas rapides mais feutrés. Cependant, le fait qu'ils soient silencieux n'était pas voulu.

Ils accéléraient de plus en plus au son de la mélodie qui flottait dans l'air.

Bientôt, ils franchirent le seuil de la porte, celle qui séparait l'extérieur, de la pièce.

Dans cet espace clos, la musique était intense et belle.

Pourtant, elle cessa dès que le nouvel arrivant fut entré.

Le musicien se tourna vers ce dernier, un sourire carnassier dessiné sur ses lèvres.

« Salut gamin. lança-t-il de sa voix rauque et puissante »

Ledit ''gamin'' prit place sur un fauteuil positionné à côté de celui de son interlocuteur.

« Joue s'il-te-plaît. murmura-t-il »

Le Patron -car c'était lui- laissa échapper un rire avant de se reconcentrer sur son piano pour permettre à son art de s'exprimer.

La même mélodie légère reprit.

Celui qui avait émis la demande précédente ferma doucement les yeux, savourant avec délice ce moment. Il se leva et poussa d'un petit coup de fessier son ami pour que ce dernier puisse lui donner un peu de place sur son siège.

Il s'installa et posa sa tête contre l'épaule du Patron. Celui-ci poussa un grognement faussement agacé mais ne le repoussa pas. Il continua de jouer d'un air détaché, ce qui pourtant, n'enlaidit pas son morceau, et pour cause ; il le connaissait par cœur.

« Que veux-tu gamin ? demanda-t-il, en s'arrêtant soudainement »

Son interlocuteur poussa un léger soupir avant de planter ses iris bleus-gris dans celles du Patron. Mais il s'heurta à des verres noir fumé, ce qui le déstabilisa. Ne pourrait-il plus jamais revoir les magnifiques orbes saphir de sa sombre personnalité ?

« Hein Mathieu ? »

L'intéressé le fixa avec des yeux ronds, hébété. C'était bien la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom. Et cela signifiait beaucoup. Cela montrait l'impatience du criminel.

« Patron, faut que tu reviennes dans l'émission. »

Celui-ci se mit à rire d'un ton grave et rocailleux.

« Et pourquoi ça gamin ? »

Mathieu soupira et releva sa tête de l'épaule de son double. Il le saisit, de l'index et du pouce, par le menton et fit pivoter son visage, afin que les deux soient face à face.

« Parce-que. répondit le vidéaste

Et j'y gagne quoi moi ? demanda dans un souffle rauque son interlocuteur »

Pour toute réponse, l'originel posa ses lèvres contre les siennes et demanda, à l'aide de son muscle buccal, accès à celle du Patron. Ce dernier laissa son amant entamer les premiers pas de leur ballet, avec une certaine lueur de joie dansant dans ses pupilles, cachée par les verres opaques.

Doucement, Mathieu s'échappa de cet échange et chercha, vainement, les yeux de son partenaire.

Même s'il fut déçu de ne rien trouver, il répondit tout de même, l'air nullement vexé :

« Tu me gagnes moi. »

Le Patron émit un rire grave avant de sceller à nouveau les lèvres de son créateur.

« Ça me va. déclara-t-il alors, peu après leur nouvelle séparation »

Bientôt, dans ce village désertique, deux âmes décidèrent de ne former plus qu'une.

Et ce silence accablant, fut écourté par des bruits, témoignant la joie des deux amants à nouveau réunis.

* * *

**-Re- hellow jeune lecteur de fanfiction et bienvenue à la fin de cet OS ! J'espère qu'il t'aura plu, si c'est le cas, laisse une review, ça fait plaisir et si c'est pas le cas, laisse quand même une review, parce-que je suis sadomasochiste, donc ça me fera plaisir -ou pas mais osef-.**

**Bwefouille :3. Bonne lecture si tu vas faire un tour dans les fanfictions ;3.**


End file.
